Brooke Hyland
' Brooke Marie Hyland' (born January 30, 1998) was the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland and the older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland. She is in college at Ohio University. Brooke used to be one of Abby' s favorites, but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. On multiple occasions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirque Du Soleil. Outside of Dance Moms, Brooke was a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby Lee Dance Company, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister. On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to number nine. On August 13, 2013, she released her debut album. Following the physical altercation saw in Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Brooke, Paige, and Kelly left the show, and court battles ensued thereafter. She, like other members of her family, is not expected to return to the show. Relationship with Maddie After she left the show her relationship with Maddie has become difficult. In Dance Moms Season One *In The Competition Begins, Brooke is seen laughing when Chloe's headband falls in front of her face. The group places 3rd overall. *In Wildly Inappropriate Brooke is placed at the bottom of the pyramid, which Kelly is upset about because she doesn't think that she should be placed with Mackenzie and Vivi-Anne. *In Cheerleader Blues, this week the group is an acrobatic group entitled "Ups and Downs". Brooke is placed in the middle of the pyramid. Kelly is upset because she thinks that Brooke should be on top because acrobatics is her forte. Abby says she's in the middle because she's always brooding. During rehearsals, Kelly observes that Brooke is holding her hip. Brooke comes up and tells Kelly that her hip is hurting. The next day, Brooke does not want to go dancing, but she goes anyways. Kelly thinks that Brooke is bored when she's dancing because she's dancing with younger kids in acrobatics. Kelly then takes Brooke to a chiropractor. The doctor says she shouldn't dance this week or the weekend, but they dance at the competition. "Ups and Downs" place 1st overall, and Abby says she was a good role model and was very proud of her. *In Stealing the Show, Brooke's hip is still hurting her this week and is causing some problems during her rehearsal. During the competition, Brooke performs "Break Me," and Kelly is proud of her because she pulled it off even though her hip still was hurting her. Brooke's solo places 4th overall. *Brooke's former crush Brandon is brought into the group dance in Love on the Dance Floor. Abby sets them up on a date because she thinks the two don't have enough chemistry, but the date fails, being somewhat awkward between them, and the dance does not place. Season Two *In Brooke's Turning Point, when she is offered a chance to try out for cheerleading which landed on the same day as a competition, she decides to audition instead. She gets on to the team but soon finds out that she doesn't like it as much as she thought she would. *In Brooke's Back, she asks Abby if she can come back to dance, and is allowed to only if her solo gets first place. It only receives third place, but Abby lets Brooke stay anyway. *In Night of the Living Dancers, Abby convinces Kelly to put Brooke in voice lessons at the studio. There, the instructor tells Abby that Brooke wrote her own songs. *In I Know What You Did Last Competition, she along with Paige was put on probation, but they have both been taken off. *In Maddie Has a Secret, Brooke's eighth grade formal falls on the same day as the competition, but after informing Abby, she is allowed to attend and Abby brings in Payton to replace her. *In Break a Leg, Brooke experienced more back problems where it even hurt to breathe and her solo had to be pulled for her safety. Brooke recorded her song "Summer Love Song" and filmed a music video with the girls and Brandon. *In Nationals 90210, Brooke wins for her solo at Nationals (as do Chloe and Mackenzie); and Brooke wins again with the other ALDC dancers for their group dance. Season Three *In The Beginning of the End, Brooke and her family are absent. Kelly asks her daughters if they wish to return to Abby's studio. Brooke is unsure but says the real question is whether Kelly wants to return. *In But I'm a National Champion!, Brooke and her family return to the studio, Kelly stating that her daughters wanted to do so. Like everyone but Sophia Lucia, they return with a probation status, and Brooke is singled out to be excluded from the group dance. (She was rumored to have injuries early in the season although this was never mentioned on the show.) *In Revenge of the Replacements, she has left off the pyramid and comforts Chloe when Abby criticizes Chloe's acrobatic abilities. *In Rotten to the Core, Chloe is suspended, while Abby returns Brooke to official status on the team. *In You've Been Unfriended, Abby gives her a solo suggesting Brooke could "careless" about dancing. At the competition, Abby is pleased by Brooke's return to form. *In The Apple of Her Eye, Brooke worries backstage that she might forget her part in the group dance, and then does so at the end of the performance. Abby and Kelly give her a slight teasing, which is taken in fun. *In Camouflaged Maneuvers, she is placed at the top of the pyramid, but by the end of the episode, Abby tells Kelly that Brooke shouldn't be dancing anymore. *In Watch Your Back, Mack, Abby assigns her a solo; although it was not seen in the episode, it was later released online. *In Candy Apple Showdown, Brooke works on her music career with producer Wally Brandt and former Pussycat Doll Melody Thornton. *At some time at or before the filming of Candy Apple Showdown, Abby began to complain in Masters classes that Paige and Brooke were no longer really part of her studio, but only showed up to shoot the show. (Kelly would later state that they had not been part of Abby's studio since prior to Season 1.) *In Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, Brooke goes on a date with Kevin to help bring out chemistry for the group dance. Although the date is awkward, the group dance does very well at the competition, with Brooke happy to be performing in a mature dance with the seniors. For her performance, Abby places her at the top of the pyramid in the following episode. *In Recital Rebellion, Abby tells her she will sing at the ALDC showcase, but Kelly is convinced Abby is playing a trick on Paige. An argument between Kelly and Abby ensues, and the Hylands are expelled from the studio. *In The Dancing Dead, Brooke and Paige remain absent from the studio, but Kelly relates that she has been recording a song. *In Gone, Abby Gone, Abby is absent, the Hylands return to the studio, and Brooke convinces Gianna to give her a solo; Abby strongly disapproves of this. At the competition, Abby can be heard on the phone saying she will return when "Brooke and Paige get the hell out of my studio," and Brooke is shown in tears. Kelly and Melissa convince a reluctant Brooke to perform the number (which is choreographed to one of her own songs. **An Afterbuzz interview and other information indicate that multiple dancers from AUDC and elsewhere were brought into the ALDC around this time in filming; but whatever the plans were for them, they were canceled, and none appeared on the show at this time. *In Divas Las Vegas, she talks with a local television station about her music. At the competition, she performs a solo choreographed by Ricky Palomino. *In Dance Moms Reunion: Hurricane Abby, Brooke sings her song "I Hurt" in front of the episode's audience. *In Twas the Fight Before Christmas'', Brooke relates how she once slipped putting an ornament on the Christmas tree but fell, spending Christmas in the hospital. Season Four *In Guess Who's Coming to the Dance?, she discusses having a boyfriend, and sings her song "Mean to Me." Abby belittles her pursuit of a singing career and wishes she would focus more on her dancing. *In Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Kelly clashes with Abby in a manner that became the topic of tabloid headlines. Kelly, Brooke, and Paige are not expected to return in future episodes. Trivia *Brooke's solos frequently were not broadcast, because she was in older age categories than the other dancers in the cast, and the show was looking for the drama involved in team members competing against one another. *Brooke, Paige, and Kelly have all tweeted that they will be in the movie [http://www.untappedmovie.com/ Untapped], with details coming July 29, 2014. *Brooke's favorite subject in school is math. *She is a straight-A student. *Brooke says in a magazine interview that the show does not show her actual personality, portraying her as never laughing or smiling. She has told similar stories at Meet and Greet events. *When a fan asked who Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was. *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister. Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration. *Brooke has stated that her best friend in the cast is Maddie because they have the most in common. *Even though Brooke wasn't seen performing "Born to Dance" (also known as "A Child is Born") in the season two episode Brooke's Turning Point due to her wanting to try out for cheerleading and it was rechoreographed to not feature her, the dance was rechoreographed to feature her when she and the girls performed the dance at JUMP Dance Convention, West Coast Dance Explosion and on The View. *She released a song on iTunes called "Summer Love Song" and released a debut album called "Brooke Hyland." *She is a fan of the NHL's Pittsburgh Penguins. *Her favorite style of dance to watch is acrobatic. *Her favorite thing about dance is spending time with her friends and beautiful costumes. *Her favorite dances to perform was "Twilight" and "Where Have All The Children Gone," and her least favorite was "Silver Spoons." *During the third season, Abby began stating that Brooke and Paige were not really part of her studio, but only showed up to shoot the show. *When Kelly was asked why Brooke is shorter than Paige, Kelly responded that her own sister, mother, and grandmother are short. *Brittany Pent is her role model. *She got braces at some point during the show. Like Paige's, they were removed by early May 2014. *''The Notebook'' is her favorite movie. *Spicy food and seafood are her favorite types of food. *Her favorite acrobatic trick is the handstand twist. *Her favorite city is Los Angeles. *She enjoys performing dance routines that have a dark theme to them. *Besides dance, she likes spending time with her friends. *She doesn't know what she would be if she doesn't end up being a dancer. *Sutton Foster is one of her biggest inspirations. *When Brooke was younger, a golf cart ran over her foot, and the doctors said she may not dance again. After she got surgery, she couldn't leave her house, but the first day she could be at the dance competition. She ended up winning the National title, and she named that as her proudest moment. Abby appears to refer to the incident during a fight with Kelly at the end of Night of the Living Dancers, saying she was the first one in the hospital when Kelly's husband drove over her kid's foot and was in the room hugging her. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. *Brooke and Kendall are the only ones of the group who haven't forgotten a solo onstage at a competition. *Brooke's mother Kelly used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit at the age of 14 to become a cheerleader. *Abby calls her "Brooding Brooke" due to her lack of interest in dance. *A mass stabbing incident, covered in national and international news, occurred at her high school in April 2014. Twenty-five were injured, with no fatalities. *With the time that Brooke has been featured on Dance Moms, she has done approximately 17 solos. Gallery Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com '''Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Dance Moms Category:Dancer Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Female Category:Friends